1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to sort, segregate, and organize various items within an enclosed space.
2. The Background Art
Almost every home and business has cabinets, dressers, desks, or other similar type of furniture with drawers that pull out and can be used to hold various items. Such items may be cooking utensils and cutlery, articles of clothing, such as stockings, underwear, and so forth, writing implements, office supplies, and other similar items. Generally, without some type of organizer in the drawer, such items are merely thrown into the drawer (or some other enclosed space) and the user must take the time to rummage through the various items in the drawer to fine one particular item.
Thus, there is a need for structures to organize drawers and other similar enclosures so that the different items can be segregated so that one particular item can be quickly and easily retrieved from the drawer. In order to segregate and organize items which are stored in drawers as well as other enclosures, various structures have been proposed.
One approach to organizing a drawer has been to place boxes of different sizes within the drawer. This approach provides one or more compartments within the drawer in which items can be segregated. Disadvantageously, merely placing boxes in the drawer is unsatisfactory since the boxes do not fit precisely within the drawer and slide around and leave unused drawer space.
Another approach has attempted to overcome the disadvantages of placing boxes in the drawer. This approach provides one or more box like structures, which may be independently formed or formed as a unitary structure, which are cut to fit precisely within the drawer. Disadvantageously, many users do not want to bother with cutting the box structure or have difficulty making accurate cuts which are necessary to provide a precise fit within the drawer or cuts which are cosmetically pleasing. Moreover, once the box structure is cut, the structure will likely not precisely fit into another drawer of different dimensions and likely cannot be altered to provide a different arrangement even in the same drawer.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages, it would be an advance in the industry to provide a structure for organizing drawers and similar enclosed spaces which overcomes these and other drawbacks.